


Hosts with Quirks- Info and Headcannons

by madamedictatorofficial



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamedictatorofficial/pseuds/madamedictatorofficial
Summary: Heyya! It's Madame DIctator from TikTok. Ever imagine what the hosts' quirks would be?  This is just a place that holds that info! It's primarily an info book for my Hosts with quirks series but I'll also post headcanons and potential lore for the world.  Feel free to use the base quirk ideas or headcanons to your heart's content, just tag me so I can see it!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Hosts with Quirks- Info and Headcannons

Template from [Jazzy ](https://aminoapps.com/c/my-hero-academia/page/user/jazzy/a2WW_lwCQfDR05zzRd2PjbLg33b1L4WerIE)on Amino

**HOSTS**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

**Quirk Name** : Probability

Quirk Type: Emitter

Quirk Description: By touching objects and collecting data Haruhi can come up with a list of possible outcomes for any situation.

Quirk Drawbacks: Haruhi cannot predict any incidents that involve herself. For example, say she touches a vase- she would not be able to predict any future involving said vase.

**Tamaki Suoh**

Quirk Name: Charisma 

Quirk Type: Emitter

Quirk Description: As long as Tamaki has his target's attention, he can make them pliable and receptive to his suggestions.

Quirk Drawbacks: His quirk will not work if the target is not attentive to what he is saying. It will also not work if his suggestions are not clear or coherent. 

**Kyoya Ootori**

Quirk Name: Shadow Eye

Quirk Type: Emitter

Quirk Description: Kyoya can overtake pre-existing shadows and use them as his eyes and ears. 

Note, at a highschool level he can _not_ use the shadows to capture others or manipulate his own shadow in any way.

Quirk Drawbacks: 

  1. Kyoya's quirk makes his vision poor in well-lit areas so he uses glasses to correct this
  2. Overuse of his quirk will give Kyoya headaches and make him irritable.
  3. Kyoya quirk takes in all information which is too overwhelming for his brain to retain. Thus, he must immediately write down any important information as not to forget it. 



**Hikaru Hitachiin**

Quirk Name: Secret Space-Objects

Quirk Type: Emitter

Quirk Description: Using auditory and visual illusions Hikaru can conceal any nonliving object.

Quirk Drawbacks: Quirk will not function properly if his brother is not near him.

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

Quirk Name: Secret Space -People

Quirk Type: Emitter 

Quirk Description: Using auditory and visual illusions Kaoru can conceal any person(s) he'd like. 

Quirk Drawbacks: Quirk will not function properly if his brother is not near him.

**Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka**

Quirk Name: Sweet Artillery

Quirk Type: Emitter

Quirk Description: Honey converts different sugar molecules into weapons that vary in durability and duration. Fructose molecules give him small, short-lasting weapons, while glucose molecules create larger, longer-lasting weapons.

Quirk Drawbacks: 

1\. Overuse of his quirk makes him hungry and tired.

2\. If Honey does not get his required sugar intake his judgment will be clouded and he will become more aggressive. 

**Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka**

Quirk Name: Super Senses

Quirk Type: Emitter

Quirk Description: Quirk boosts Mori's natural senses and reflexes to superhuman levels.

Quirk Drawbacks: Uses of his vocal cords will result in immediate cancellation of his quirk. (This includes grunts of pain.) 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ask for what you'd like to see.


End file.
